Shadows of Evil
Shadows of Evil ist die achtzehnte Überlebenskampf Karte und die erste aus Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Man spielt nicht die üblichen vier Hauptcharaktere (Richtofen usw.), sondern vier komplett neue Charaktere, die alle von berühmten Schauspielpersönlichkeiten verkörpert werden. In dieser Art ähnelt es sehr Call of the Dead und Mob of the Dead, da diese Karten ein ähnliches Prinzip haben. Infos über die Karte Shadows of Evil spielt in einer 1930-er ähnlichen Stadt, welche "Morg City" genannt wird. Nun gibt es die Möglichkeit per "Bahn" von einem Kartenteil zum anderen zu gelangen, welches ein ähnliches Prinzip wie bei TranZit ist. Noch dazu gibt es neue Zombie Bosse, die Margwas, welche riesige drei Köpfige Monster sind, die nur getötet werden können, wenn man ihnen die Köpfe abschießt. Auch die Parasiten sind neue Gegner, welche fliegende kleine Monster darstellen, die den Spieler mit Säure angreiffen. "Bestie" Modus thumbDer Bestien Modus ist in Shadows of Evil neu und eine Rarität, da er bisher auch nur auf dieser Karte vorzufinden ist. Man kann ihn erlangen, indem man zu den lila-schwarzen Altaren geht, welche überall auf der Karte verteilt sind, und dort diesen Modus aktiviert. Er dauert nur für eine kurze Zeit an und verschwindet dann wieder. Ist der Bestien Modus beendet, was bei Bedarf auch manuell ausgelöst werden kann, nimmt man seine normale menschliche Gestalt wieder an. Solange man im Bestien Modus ist, jagen euch keine Zombies - Im Gegenteil, sie fliehen von euch. Deswegen könnt ihr dann auch nicht sterben. Seit ihr im Bestien Modus verfügt ihr über eine Art elektrischen Schock, sowie über einen Tentakel mit welchem ihr euch an bestimmten Orten hochziehen könnt. Der Bestien Modus ist für ein erfolgreiches Spiel unabdingbar - für folgende Dinge könnt ihr ihn nutzen: 1. Anschalten von Perkautomaten mithilfe des Schocks/ Öffnen von Türen bzw. Orten 2. Zerstören bzw. Öffnen von Boxen mithilfe des Tentakels 3. Hochziehen mithilfe des Tentakels um sonst unbetretbare Gebiete freizuschalten 4. Wiederbeleben von anderen Spielern ohne angegriffen zu werden, allerdings ist dann der Bestien Modus sofort beendet Jede dieser Aktionen kostet zusätzliche Energie aus dem Lebensbalken, welcher auch ohne Aktion konstant Energie verliert. Da man nur einmal pro Runde diesen Modus aktivieren kann ist es ratsam schon vorher einen klaren Plan darüber zu haben, was man in dieser Runde im Bestien Modus erledigen möchte, denn desto höher schlussendlich die Runden werden, desto schwerer wird das Überleben. Pack-a-Punch Man benötigt für Pack-a-Punch die vier Rituale, die jeweils in den vier Stadtteilen liegen. Man braucht für jedes Ritual den Dimensionsschlüssel (am Spawn mit Bestienmodus die Kiste auf dem Wagen öffnen). Zudem muss man für jedes Ritual den Bestienmodus benutzen. Hier ist die Anleitung: 1.Ritual: *Am Spawnbereich oben *Teil: 1. Tür öffnen;Füller aus Kran den man im Bestienmodus schocken muss *Raum: 1.Tür öffnen und dann rechts oben hinaufziehen und durch den Raum ganz hinter laufen zum Stromkasten und diesen schocken (Es öffnet sich eine Treppe am Spawn 2.Ritual: *ganz linke Tür, (nach 1. Tür) *im Bestienmodus unten beim Wasser ein Gitter "aufschlagen" und einen Stromkasten ganz hinten schocken *Marke aufsammeln *Raum: Tür hinten öffnen zum pinken Haus (1250) *im Beastmode auf die hintere Brücke stellen und nach oben hinaufziehen und im Haus die Treppe hinten runter gehen und den Stromkasten bei der Tür schocken 3.Ritual: *Tür bei Stamin-Up *im Bestienmodus sich bei dem Truhenplatz nach oben ziehen und dort die kleine Kiste "schlagen" *Boxgürtel aufsammeln *weiter Tür öffnen zu den Docks(1250) *im Beastmode die Rampe hinuntergehen und den Boxring "aufschlagen" 4.Ritual: *mittlere Tür *im Beastmode hochziehen zum Perm und die Rampe (neben dem Truhenplatz) entlang sprinten und springen um auf den Absatz zu kommen, dort wo die kleine Kiste zum Schocken ist *Haarteil aufnehmen *weiter Tür zur Straße öffnen (1250) *im Bestienmodus sich beim Striplokal hochziehen, sich umdrehen und den Stromkaste schocken. Wenn ihr die jeweiligen Teile habt, müsst ihr sie zu den jeweiligen Orten bringen und sie dort platzieren.Wenn ihr abermals F,X oder Viereck drückt dann beginnt das Rituall. Bei dem Ritual könnt ihr nicht aus dem Raum hinaus und andere Spieler könne nicht hinein. Jetzt müsst ihr nur überleben in dem Raum. Empfehlung: *so niedrige Runde wie möglich *den letzen Zombie/Parasiten leben lassen *EIN Spieler macht das Ritual alleine *Dieser Spieler lässt die Hexen leben, da wenn man eine tötet eine neue spawn und es so schwierige wird *mit diesen Hexen immer im Kreis laufen bis Ritualende *die anderen Spieler laufen mit dem Zombie/Parasit im Kreis Achtung! Bei zweitem und vierten Rituall spawnt jeweils ein Magwa Wenn ihr das jeweilige Rituall geschafft hab, bekommt ihr eine Torwurm und müsst diesen aufnehmen *Ein Spieler kan nur eine Torwurm gleichzeitig besitzen *wenn ihr mit weniger als vier Spieler spielt dann müss ihr erst euren Torwurm setzen und dann den nächste hohlen Nun geht ihr runter in "den Spalt" und geht zu der Wand an denen jetzt fünf Symbole leuchten (Wann öffnet sich von selbst) *alle vie Torwürmer in den vier Schreinen platzieren *2 vorne, 2 auf der Brücke *um auf die andere Seite zu kommen, müsst ihr die beiden Torwürmer auf der Vorderseite platzieren und dann an der Wand laufen Wenn ihr alle platziert habt, müßt ihr ein fünftes und letztes Rituall machen *beim Tisch unten bei den Würmern F,X oder Viereck drücken *gleiches Schema wie bei den anderen Rituallen bloß würde ich euch empfehlen das diesmal alle Spieler drin bleiben, da es so viel schneller geht Wenn ihr das geschafft habt spawnt ein Magwa und ihr könnt den Pack-a-Punch Automaten benutzen, bei dem blauen "Loch" hinten an der Wand. Perk-a-Cola Getränke *Juggernog *Quick Revive *Tempo Cola *Doppelfeuer Malzbier *Eselstritt *Stamin-Up *Widows Wine Trivia *Auf der Karte gibt es ein Kino, welches das Datum "November 6th" ganz groß geschrieben hat. Das ist auch das Datum an dem Call of Duty Black Ops 3 veröffentlicht wurde. *Wenn am Anfang alle Spieler den Schattenmann oben auf der Feuertreppe beim Spawn abschießen bis er verschwindet, seid ihr sofort in der Runde 15. *Die zerbrochenen Flaschen zeigen an welches Perk sich bei diesem Teil der Karte befindet (jeweils vor den 3 Türen bei der Kreuzung) **Tempo Cola - Grün **Juggernog - Rot **Doppelfeuer-Malzbier - Gelb Kategorie:Zombie Mode Kategorie:Zombie Maps Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops III